


Shall We Date?: Obey me! | Requests open!

by Wren_whh (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comfort Food, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Panic Attacks, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Reading, Requests, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wren_whh
Summary: Hello! I'm taking requests, just comment on what you would like me to write. I have a few limits, like pedophilia, scat, vore, Beastiality. However, I'm fairly open to most things otherwise. I will be doing romantic, non-romantic, angst, smut, and fluff.NSFW REQUESTS - OPENSFW REQUESTS - OPEN
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

As said in the summary, my requests are open. Remember, if I am not comfortable with a request I get asked to write, I will say so. Please do not feel offended if I do so, it is a matter of personal preference and I refuse to write stories that are against my morals. I am perfectly alright with LGBTQ+ characters/stories. NSFW and SFW are currently open. Each NSFW story will start off with a warning about what the content is and what is in it. 

WHEN REQUESTING:  
\- Mention the basics / What you want it to be about.   
\- NSFW/SFW  
\- Ships/Friendships  
\- Be patient!!

Thank you and have a fun time requesting!


	2. [SFW] Male!Reader x Simeon {13Ineedpills13}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by 13Ineedpills13:
> 
> I have a small request. It's kind of weird, but let's roll with it. It's SFW, angst with a happy ending.  
> Have you ever imagined a scenario in which Simeon gets angry? Like, hella angry. Not straight up a monster, but still angry enough to say some hurtful stuff. I would like a male!mc×simeon fic like that, in which they fight over... well, I haven't thought about it too much. Simeon might have an attitude to MC because he got jealous over something and MC is the first one to start the fight. They both hurt each other with insults etc., cool off, and makeup after apologizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written Simeon before, so apologize if this is kind of bad but I tried! Enjoy.

You were walking back from Mammon’s room, the two of you had been binging some new TV show, you had actually gotten really into it and so before you knew hours had passed. The avatar of greed and you were practically best friends, that’s all you saw him as, all he saw you as. However, your boyfriend Simeon thought otherwise. You let out a soft hum, skipping through the halls until you reached your room, pushing open your door when you saw your angel boyfriend. His demeanor was usually calm, but today a scowl spread across his face, his arms crossed, his foot tapping impatiently on the hardwood floor.  
“Ah! Simmy!” You offered him a smile, your arms spread open for a hug. He stood where he was, letting out a deep sigh.  
“I know you were with Mammon.” He blurted out, his voice was sharp, angry almost. This was very out of character for him. Usually, Simeon was nurturing, understanding, kind. This time, he was showing none of that.   
“Well yeah, you don’t own me. I’m allowed to hang out with who I want. I don’t have to tell you when I’m hanging out with anyone. It’s my business, not yours.” You were frustrated, it was late at night, around one in the morning, of course, it looked suspicious coming back that late. But in your mind, he was just being too overprotective and too suspicious.  
“What? Are you kidding me? Listen y/n. If you’re going to be a whore and go mess around with Mammon, break up with me first.” You were about to open your mouth when he said the word ‘whore’. Your heart stopped, your mind went blank. What right was it of his to even suggest you would touch or think of Mammon in a romantic way? Does he not know what friends were? You opened your mouth without thinking, it was purely out of anger.  
“Oh, I’m SO sorry I have friends! I forgot you’ve never had any because you’re always such a stuck up brat!” These words escaped your mouth, the filter you once had was gone. Simeon’s jaw clenched. You were beyond pissed and turned to leave when he grabbed your wrist and shoved you onto the bed, your heart was hammering, ears ringing and the fight or flight reflex was activated. He began shouting incoherent words, you know they were negative and directed towards you.  
“You drive me crazy! Coming back early in the morning and leaving late at night! I never know what you do or who you’re with! Am I just… Supposed to trust you? I can’t trust you because you act like such a… Bitch! All the time!” He screamed back, waving his arms around. This went on for a while, the shouting waking up the other members of the house. The words he was saying hurt you deeply, he talked about your insecurities, your troubles, all the secrets you had entrusted him with. It hurt, it really did.   
“Go back to purgatory hall! Nobody wants you here! I sure as hell don’t!” You screamed, your voice wavering. The things you said were lies, you still wanted him here with you, you wanted to kiss him, for him to hold you and for you to rock you to sleep, whispering sweet nothings in your ear.  
“I wish I never met you! I wish I never fell for you! I wish you were never born!” He moved towards you fast, swiftly raising his hand, causing you to flinch. Simeon had never hit you, never laid a finger negatively on you. But he was scaring you, tears welled up in your eyes, your hands were trembling. Your boyfriend noticed this, your voice broke.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being such a bad boyfriend I-I…” The walls you had built up during the argument, the mask you put on all fell. Tears began running down your cheeks, hiccuping and choking on your sobs. His eyes went wide and he wrapped his arms around you, his voice in a whisper.  
“Sweetheart… Oh, darling. I didn’t mean it.” He gave you a soft squeeze, you really liked pressure stimming, it made you feel safe and loved. “I said it because I was angry. There’s nothing going on between you and Mammon. I’m aware.” You opened your mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, it was wails, your tears soaked his shirt. This didn’t faze him, he let you cry. His fingers were combing through your hair. “No, no honey. Don’t speak. Let it out, I promise I’m not going to leave you.” The soft hum that escaped his lips as he played with your hair was quickly drowned out by the knock on your door. Simeon let out a soft sigh, still not letting go of you as he spoke up. “Doors open. Come in!” His voice was perky again, a smile spread across his face. Lucifer strode in, his coat jacket flowing behind him.  
“My brothers and I are concerned about the shouting we have heard. Despite it being muffled, we were able to make out a few words. Is everything alright?” He turned his attention from your boyfriend to you, the sobbing, choking, wailing mess of a human. He cocked his eyebrow, quickly looking between the two, surveying the situation. “Y/N, did someone hurt you?”  
You opened your mouth to speak, and between sobs managed to say a few words. “Just… A bit upset… Simeon and I argued a bit. It’s alright now…” You sniffled, resting your head on the angel’s shoulder, moving onto his lap. Lucifer looked between you both. Letting out a deep sigh, he turned to leave.  
“My door is always open if you need to speak Y/N. Remember that.” With that, he shut the bedroom off. You heard the muffled voices of the brothers outside and then a few pairs of footsteps growing fainter and fainter. The two of you sat in silence for a moment, your legs wrapped around him, and your bodies pressed against each other. Simeon pressed a gentle, soft kiss to your lips. His arms didn’t leave your body.  
“I’m sorry for saying all those things… I see Mammon like a brother and I just got really offended. If I stayed calm maybe-” He quickly kissed you again, making you become quiet.  
“It’s not solely your fault. I shouldn’t have addressed it this way. If you would like space, I’d understand.” This caused you to shake your head, this was the last thing you needed. Your hands pressed against his chest, gently pushing him on the pillow and flopping on top of him. This elicited a laugh from him, the vibration from his chest was enough to make you begin to fall asleep. He didn’t let go of you, instead, planting you in gentle, loving kisses. Soon, your eyes drooped and you fell asleep. He didn’t stir, didn’t move. Throughout the whole night, he held you, he let you sleep. Simeon really did love you. This would be the first and hopefully the last time you ever saw him angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I’m really sorry if this isn’t the best! I’ve actually never really written or watched Simeon’s scenes. I tried my best. I’ll get better, that's a promise!


	3. [NSFW] Neutral!Reader x Satan {Azzehh}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Azzehh:
> 
> I have a request for an NSFW with Satan. Maybe during dinner with all of the brothers Reader gives Satan a hand/blow job and then Satan “punishes” the reader and it’s continued in the bedroom?  
> Idk anything along those lines would be great :)  
> Sorry if it’s lowkey weird lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made it a bit rough since I didn't know if you wanted like spanking etc. There is a handjob, oral, and anal/vaginal depending on what you identify as. You didn't specify if you wanted it to be a female, male or enby/genderfluid reader. So I did it so you can fill in your own gender. There is also a bit of aftercare at the end, enjoy!

You were sitting at a dinner with the brothers like usual. Everyone was talking about current events, Satan especially since it had to do with a new library. He was always knowledge-able, it honestly made you wonder why he was the avatar of wrath. You rarely ever saw him angry. Satan was by far the most talkative at the table tonight, which he usually never was. You hummed, slipping your hand onto his knee. He jumped a bit at this, but as soon as he realized it was you, he smiled. Then you did something he didn’t expect, your hands trailed up his leg, now rubbing the inside of his thigh. Satan tensed up, you watched as his eyes went wide. You watched as he squirmed in his seat. He tried to continue a normal conversation, a smile spread across your face as you watched the desperation in him begin to grow. He began thrusting slightly into the air, trying to get as much friction as possible.  
“Oh uh… We need to improve on the… Mm-” He let out a small moan as your fingers traced along the outline of his bulge. Lucifer cocked his eyebrows, looking at him, to everyone else, it looked like your hand was on his knee, not stroking him over his clothes. “Are you alright?” The oldest asked, worried as to his brother's health. Satan bit his lip, hanging his head. “Yeah. Fine.” He grits his teeth as he said it. You chuckled a bit, ready to tease him just that bit more. “You sure?” Before he got a chance to speak, you squeezed his clothed dick. He threw his head back, letting out a loud “NGH-” This quickly got the attention of all the other brothers.   
Asmo was the only one to speak up. “Hah. Satan sounds like you’re having some sort of orgasm!” He snickered, Satan’s face going beet red, he looked away, coughing a bit.   
“I… Don’t feel well!” He claimed a weak excuse and at this point, most of the demons had guessed what was going on. Perhaps it was from Satan’s loud moans, the way he awkwardly moved in his seat or your wide smirk as he did all of the above. The tension in the air was thick, the eldest two glancing at each other occasionally. Everyone ate in silence, all the attention was still on the avatar of wrath. You unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his underwear down so that his erection sprung up, he was a good 7 inches if you were to be guessing. What he lacked in girth was easily made up in length. He hissed at you under his breath.  
“What are you doing?!” You didn’t listen to him, beginning to circle your finger over the tip. He quickly covered his mouth, muffling his moans. You ran your finger up and down his shaft. He clenched his jaw as he shivered. Sweat beads were beginning to form on his head. You took his cock in your hand, picking up the pace.   
“So, Satan. How long have you been feeling sick for?” You asked, knowing that if he spoke, he’d burst into pants and moans. He didn’t respond, looking down at his food. He was honestly ashamed to let himself be teased by a human-like this. He began to frantically push himself further into your hand, his hips stuttered and you felt a sticky, white liquid covering your fingers. You pull your hand away, grabbing a napkin and wiping his cum off, discreetly of course. He instantly put his dick away, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Sorry… I thought I was about to be sick.” Another obvious lie, but nobody called him out on it. Maybe some of them believed him, but it was clear a few didn’t. “Y/N. Come with me, you’re taking care of me.” He grabbed your arm, not saying goodbye to the others and dragged you straight out of the dining area. He stormed upstairs towards his room. Asmo muttered something about ‘horny people’ as you two left. Satan seemed pissed.  
Uh oh…  
He began to walk faster and faster, muttering things about you being ‘a tease’ and ‘a slut who was going to get what they deserved’. You realized you were in deep shit now. He kicked open his door, shoving you in. The door slammed behind you and locked. He was going to kill you. He was actually going to kill you. Satan gripped onto your wrist, flipping you over and pressing you against his bed.  
“You're such a whore, a handjob in front of my brothers? Really?” He stood behind you, pinning you down. The bulge in his pants pressed against your behind, he began to rub himself up against you, putting his two fingers in your mouth.  
“Suck on my fingers, you’re my bitch now.” You did as he asked, getting aroused at the feeling of his clothed cock against your ass. You heard the unbuckling of his belt and the unzipping off his pants. He grabbed you and pushed you to the floor, on your knees. His dick was already hard again, you had heard about demons having a lot of stamina, but you didn’t think he’d recover so quickly. In a swift motion, he grabbed your head and pushed his dick into your mouth, it went down your throat, choking you and somehow turning you on even more. You didn’t have time to react before he was pounding into your mouth, face fucking you.   
“Aaah~ I bet you’re getting turned on by this.” He wasn’t wrong, you were in fact, getting very aroused by it. It was going down your throat, gagging you with it. It just made you needier and needier. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you? You want me to fuck you like the tight little whore you are. Nghh~” He continued pounding into you, your tongue was circling around his shaft. “I bet you want my cum. You want my seed down your throat.” He began moaning, loudly. A loud groan escaped his lips. “Ah! OH FUCK! OH FUU…” You tasted the bitterness of his sperm, feeling it shoot down your throat while you choked. He stayed in your mouth for a few more seconds, you felt him stay hard.   
“I bet you liked that, didn’t you? Well lucky for you I’m going to be using you all night long.” He grabbed you by the collar of your shirt, wrapping an arm around you and lifting you up on top of him. Your legs went around his waist, your arms clinging onto his neck. He leaned into your ear, whispering as he pinned you against a wall.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk.” His jaw was clenched and the clothes you were once wearing were promptly ripped off of you. “You’re hot. So fucking hot.” He whispered into your ear, grabbing onto your ass and shoving himself inside of you, causing you to scream. “Scream for me. Scream for me!” He was pounding in and out, not stopping to let you recover. He was tearing you apart. Satan bit into your shoulder, drawing blood. It was going to be obvious to the brothers what happened, especially now that he was covering you in love bites. He groaned, licking up the blood. “You’re such a slut and now everyone will know it.” Wrath whispered in your ear, his voice like a growl. He was definitely owning you, his pace quickening and quickening. Your screams of pleasure bounced off the walls, the others in the dining hall (if they didn’t before) realized what was happening in his room.   
“I’m going to use you… Ngh! And use you!” His nails dug into your back, scratching downwards. His hips stuttered, his demonic seed shooting into you. All night he fucked you and fucked you. No mercy. Being a demon, he quickly recovered, kept getting hard. The two of you finished up a few hours later, due to it being super rough, you hurt all over. Satan apparently knew how to take care of someone afterward. He grabbed a wet cloth, seating you down (despite it hurting a lot) and cleaning you up.   
“Ah, this looks like it hurt a lot.” He bit his lip, in truth, he didn’t know how much pain you were in as he bit you and scratched you. He just sat there, clearing up all your wounds and covering them as you winced and writhed. After finishing clearing up, he scoops you in bridal style, finding a T-Shirt and Pulling it gently over your head. For someone who was fucking your brains out a few minutes ago, his touches were soft and gentle and the hugs even more so. He laid you on your side, himself behind you as he traced his fingers under your shirt, around your hips. Satan was trying to soothe you to sleep, how cute.   
He kept to his word, you couldn’t walk the next morning. And so you stayed in bed, he was practically your servant, getting you whatever you needed. Food, new clothes, water, games, books. By the looks of it, he was also enjoying it. You’d definitely have to do that again sometime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update!

Hi! I am so sorry for just disappearing! I had to leave for personal reasons but I'm back and ready to start writing again ^^. I'm going to have some more requests out soon! Thank you all for being so patient! <3

Much love, Wren!


End file.
